You don't know who I am, dear
by Eni-gwada
Summary: Le récit de la septième année des Maraudeurs, et de Lily et ses amies ! Entre menaces, sentiments contradictoires, nouvelle magie, Voldemort et secte dangereuse, cette dernière année ne sera pas de tout repos ….
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, DEAR …**_

Salut à tous !

Donc voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Faites moi part de vos conseils pour m'améliorer…

**Résumé**: Le récit de la septième année des Maraudeurs, et de Lily et ses amies ! Entre menaces, sentiments contradictoires, nouvelle magie, Voldemort et secte dangereuse, cette dernière année ne sera pas de tout repos ….

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

_Poudlard, 3 jours avant les vacances_

Une tornade rousse jaillit de la salle commune des Griffondors : Lily Evans, sixième année à Poudlard. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle courait à toutes jambes, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude débordant de larmes.

- Lily ! Attends !

Ashley Stevenson, une fille blonde et aux yeux marron foncé voulut courir derrière son amie pour la consoler, mais une main la retint doucement.

- Laisse-la. Elle vient d'être humiliée. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Les yeux bleus d'Elenwë Burnett étaient remplis de compassion. Le nom de cette jolie brune était d'origine elfique et signifiait « l'étoilée », mais ses amis l'appelaient plutôt Elen.

Ashley, Lily et elle formaient un trio très soudé depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express pour leur première année.

Lily courait à en perdre haleine, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible des autres et rester seule. Les images de la scène tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Rudy Tralsinky, avec qui elle sortait depuis bientôt deux semaines, venait de lui jeter au visage -et devant toute la salle commune, encore- qu'il ne sortait avec elle que pour narguer James Potter et lui prouver que lui au moins arrivait à sortir avec Lily Evans. En effet, James était fou amoureux de Lily mais elle le repoussait à chaque fois. Elle avait fini par détester ce garçon sportif et populaire –avec ses trois amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter, les maraudeurs, quoi !- qu'elle jugeait arrogant avec ses cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés comme s'il descendait de son balai.

Heureusement, pensa-t-elle fugitivement, il n'avait pas assisté à la scène.

La jeune fille finit par s'effondrer au coin d'un couloir, mit sa tête sur ses genoux, et pleura longuement. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait et sursauta en entendant une voix :

- Alors, Evans, ma jolie Sang de bourbe, on veut sa maman ?

Lily redressa la tête et reconnut Lucius Malfoy, un sinistre Serpentard qui la détestait. Il n'y avait personne alentour et elle songea qu'elle était dans une mauvaise situation. Elle essaya de prendre sa baguette.

- Eh oh tout doux, Evans. Donne-moi ta baguette.

- Tiens, Malfoy, c'est bizarre que tu n'aie pas peur sans tes caniches de petits copains. Ils t'ont peut-être laissé tomber ?

Lucius blêmit, puis il se calma en remarquant les tremblements dans la voix de Lily.

- Peut-être, mais dis-moi, je crois que je peux te retourner la question, non ?

- Laisse-moi partir tout de suite, Malfoy !

- Oh je crois que non. Je ne voudrais pas laisser passer une si belle occasion… Tu crois que Potter voudra encore de toi après ce que je t'aurai fait ? Deux pierres d'un coup… Je me venge de toi et de Potter en même temps, magnifique , n'est-ce-pas ?

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans le dos de Lily. Lucius se rapprocha et tout doucement, d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Elle voulut crier, mais il la bâillonna d'un simple sort de mutisme. Lentement, avec une flamme de désir dans les yeux, il lui enleva complètement sa robe. Il émit alors un sifflement appréciateur. Lily se maudit intérieurement : quelle idée avait-elle eu donc de porter ces sous-vêtements transparents ?

- Eh bien, eh bien, je crois que la punition sera moins dure que ce que je pensais…

Lily émit un grognement rageur. Sans se presser, Malfoy passa sa main sur la poitrine de Lily, puis pris d'une impulsion subite, il l'embrassa avidement sur la bouche. Deux petites larmes coulèrent sur les joues glacées de Lily.

Soudain, elle entendit un rugissement de rage.

- Malfoy !

Lucius se retourna brusquement et découvrit un James Potter en furie. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette magique qu'il retombait déjà, assommé sur le mur du fond. Lily sentit alors qu'on se penchait vers elle , qu'on lui remettait doucement sa robe.

- Mon Dieu, Lily, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Oh, pardonne-moi de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt…

A ce moment-là, Lily se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, qui était nettement plus chaleureuse que la réalité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, à ce qu'il lui sembla être quelques minutes plus tard, Lily reconnut les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et aperçut James Potter endormi à son chevet. Alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux, les souvenirs de la veille resurgirent. Une bouffée de haine la submergea. Elle lui flanqua un méchant coup de coude et lui demanda sèchement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement. Lily paraissait vraiment furieuse, et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Ah, alors c'est toi qui est venu ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te remercier ? J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule !

- Ah oui ? Franchement, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais !

James en avait marre. Il la tirait d'un très mauvais pas -d'ailleurs Malfoy paierait pour ça plus tard- et c'est en lui criant dessus qu'elle le remerciait ! Lily enfonça le pieu dans son cœur.

- Oh, mais je vois ton petit jeu ! Tu me sauves, et si je ne veux toujours pas sortir avec toi, tu me fais du chantage comme quoi tu vas tout raconter aux autres !

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, vas-y, va raconter à tout le monde, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je préfèrerai encore et toujours sortir avec le calmar géant si je devais choisir entre lui et toi ! Maintenant, fiches-moi la paix !

- Tu… C'est… C'est tout ce que tu penses ? Que je suis vraiment ce genre de gars ?

- Dégages, j'ai dit !

James était vraiment désespéré. Cette fille ne l'aimerait donc jamais, ne verrait-elle pas son cœur derrière les apparences ? Il se leva, et avec un air malheureux, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna, et murmura :

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Lily…

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant ces mots, mais il était déjà parti. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ressentir du soulagement d'être débarrassée de lui, mais elle n'éprouva que des regrets. Finalement, elle se laissa couler dans le sommeil pour essayer de tout oublier.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit tout doucement alors que la jeune Griffondor était toujours endormie. Un garçon avec des cheveux gras et un nez crochu avança silencieusement jusqu'au seul lit occupé. Il s'assit sur la chaise et contempla longuement Lily.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé hier, Lucius s'en vante tout le temps chez les Serpentard. Ils me croient tous à la bibliothèque.

Severus baissa les yeux vers le visage de Lily, qui était crispé comme si elle souffrait dans son sommeil. Il soupira, et reprit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily. Vraiment. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on reste amis, malgré nos différences. Je voudrais remonter le temps, et effacer toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises. Je le voudrais tellement. Mais c'est impossible. Nos chemins se sont séparés.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, et trois larmes tombèrent sur le visage endormi de Lily.

- Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je l'aurais voulu, Lily. Mais moi je sais que je t'aimerais toujours, pendant toute ma vie et même après.

Le jeune garçon se redressa. Severus voulut se pencher pour effleurer les lèvres de Lily, mais finalement il ne passa que sa main sur sa joue. Après un dernier soupir, il s'enfuit aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant les deux jours qu'il lui restait à passer à Poudlard avant les vacances, Lily ne montra pas ses vrais sentiments. Aux yeux d'Ashley, d'Elenwë et des autres, elle parut joyeuse, peut-être un peu triste et tourmentée, mais elle mirent cela sur le fait qu'elle allait retrouver sa sœur Pétunia. Elle ne croisa Malfoy qu'une seule fois, et il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Tout cela n'est pas fini, tu auras de nouveau affaire à moi… »

James évita à tout prix Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter ne comprirent pas du tout cette attitude. Ils se promirent de tirer tout cela au clair lorsqu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances…

Ashley, Lily et Elen qui détestaient les Maraudeurs (bien qu'Ashley éprouvait un pincement d'amour pour Sirius, et qu'Elen soit un peu attirée par Remus), n'eurent pas le temps de leur préparer une dernière farce. Elles se dirent au revoir en jurant de correspondre par hibou postal jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine…

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Dans le prochain chapitre (si certains veulent la suite), vous aurez le récit des vacances de Lily et de James.

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster de nouveau, car notre ordi n'a pas Internet, je ne peux mettre en ligne que de chez mes grands-parents. Mais je ferai tout mon possible, promiiiis !

Allez, à plus

Eni-gwada


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire... Avec le récit des vacances de nos héros, comme promis... Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais un déménagement c'est un sacré bazar, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je sais que le fait que les amies de Lily soient amoureuses des Maraudeurs fait un peu stéréotypé, mais Sirius et Remus sont mes personnages préférés, je ne voulais pas les envoyer avec deux gourdasses stupides... Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mots d'encouragement ! Les critiques sont très utiles également et me font avancer, continuez donc à en envoyer !

* * *

Lily s'avança, ses mèches rousses flamboyant dans le soleil. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver quelques rudiments de français, afin de se faire comprendre :

- Err... Bonjour, je voudré...

Elle s'interrompit, car la propriétaire du stand la regardait bizarrement. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, et jura intérieurement. Cela faisait une heure que la nuit était tombée ! La jeune Anglaise bredouilla péniblement quelques mots d'excuse et reprit la parole, en sautant toutes les phrases de politesse (presqu') inutiles, et vraiment embarassantes pour qui ne connait pas bien la langue !

- Alors, je voudré donc... two... sorry, deux... crêpes...

- Oui, bien sûr, lesquelles ? Vous avez le menu affiché derrière.

- First... jambôn-champignons, and... err... caramel ?

- Très bon choix, vraiment ! Vous ne serez pas déçue. Je fais les meilleures crêpes de toute la Bretagne ! Eh bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre cinq petites minutes.

Lily faillit éclater de rire devant le spectacle de la grosse Française se rengorgeant. Elle adorait la France- depuis toute petite- si différente de la froide Angleterre. Ses parents avaient eu une excellente idée en venant passer leurs vacances ici ! De plus, le festival celtique de l'Orient venait de commencer. Elle sourit à l'idée d'Elenwë en train de baver d'envie... Elle avait proposé à son amie, qui s'intéressait à ses origines celtes, de venir les rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas pu, sa plus jeune soeur, Linaewen (Lac des Oiseaux), venant de tomber malade; leurs parents ne pouvaient s'en occuper -ils étaient enfermés à Azkaban.

Le visage de Lily se ferma d'un coup en pensant à la triste situation de son amie. Il y avait déjà treize ans, ses parents avaient tenté -avec l'espoir insensé de trouver de l'argent pour nourrir leurs enfants- de rentrer par effraction à Gringotts. Ils avaient bien sûr été arrêtés tout de suite. Jugés hâtivement, Azkaban leur ouvrait les bras. Elenwë et ses trois jeunes soeurs -Luinil (Etoile à la lumière Bleue), Celebrian (Reine d'Argent), et Linaewen- avaient été recueillies par leurs grands-parents, qui étaient adorables avec elles, heureusement. Mais rien ne remplace la présence et l'amour de ses parents...

- Alors, voilà, mademoiselle, ça vous fera trois euros. Rien d'autre ?

Lily secoua la tête, paya et partit rejoindre ses parents. L'odeur des crêpes et leur douce chaleur lui firent oublier pour un petit moment ses amies. Elle vivait tout simplement l'instant présent.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un groupe de Bretons qui faisaient une démonstration de danse traditionnelle. Son regard pétilla. Pourquoi donc se tenaient-ils par le petit doigt ? Elle rigola rien qu'à l'idée d'essayer de faire pareil. Elle se promena le long du port, observant les jeunes de son âge. Il y avait quelques garçons qui la fixaient, et elle se sentit gênée, surtout que celui appuyé à une guitare était le fils du propriétaire du gîte où elle logeait, le temps de son séjour ici. Il n'était vraiment pas mal, et très sympa, mais... Lily repoussait de plus en plus les garçons depuis le _petit_ incident Malfoy. Elle aperçut enfin ses parents, et courut vers eux. Sa mère lui proposa un verre de cidre. Elle goûta, l'alcool lui picota légèrement la langue, mais elle finit par apprécier. Elle mangea ses crêpes en regardant passer les bateaux.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

James ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Ses amis dormaient tranquillement -plus pour longtemps- dans la chambre d'amis : Peter semblait prêt à tomber de son lit, Sirius ronflait légèrement, et Remus s'était entortillé dans ses draps. James sourit. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, et versa la cruche d'eau froide qu'il tenait sur la tête des trois Maraudeurs, la moitié arrosant -bizarre, non ?- Sirius à lui tout seul. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, et aperçurent James qui riait en les pointant du doigt. Peter avait la bouche ouverte, Sirius grinça des dents.

- Toi, mon petit père, tu vas me payer ça...

Il se jeta sur le «traître», qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et qui tomba à la renverse. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le tapis, en riant tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à reprendre le dessus sur l'autre. Et puis il y eut un grand bruit : Remus, aussi sérieux que ses amis, venait de prendre part à la pseudo-bataille. Peter s'approcha sournoisement et flanqua un grand coup de polochon sur la première tête qui était à sa portée : celle de Sirius. Celui-ci poussa un éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, et saisit à son tour un polochon, rapidement suivi par les deux autres. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, complètement décoiffés, débraillés et essoufflés, la chambre ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Un grincement à la porte les fit se retourner d'un coup sec : les parents de James les observaient, les yeux ronds et la bouche pendante. Les garçons se calmèrent aussitôt, mais dès que la porte se fut refermée, ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de faire un tour à la rivière qui passait tout près du manoir des Potter. Ils firent un défi stupide, une sorte de marathon où il fallait traverser la rivière à contre-courant, puis aller le plus vite possible jusqu'à une petite clairière, grimper dans l'arbre le plus haut, et arriver le premier au panier contenant le pique-nique. C'était évidemment Sirius qui avait eu cette idée «fabuleuse, molduesque», selon ses propres dires. Il voulait absolument imiter des Moldus, qui présentaient la même sorte de compétition sur des affiches. Finalement, ils s'écroulèrent sur l'herbe, Peter n'ayant pas fait la moitié du parcours. Soudain, Remus se rappela de quelque chose et jeta un regard étrange à James. Celui-ci le remarqua et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lunard ? J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, c'est juste que avec les gars, on trouvait que vous étiez bizarres, enfin encore plus bizarres que d'habitude -non, je rigole-, toi et Lily. Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai, James, tu ne la regardes même plus ! Tu l'évitais tout le temps les trois derniers jours de l'année...

James les regarda un long moment, silencieux. Pouvait-il leur dire ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il s'était passé ? Lily n'aurait sûrement pas voulu que ça se sache, avait-il le droit de tout révéler ? D'autant plus qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'infirmerie... «_Tu me sauves, et si je ne veux toujours pas sortir avec toi, tu me fais du chantage comme quoi tu vas tout raconter aux autres_ !» Elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il pensait cela ? Ces mots le torturaient jour et nuit. Peut-être, sûrement, non, il _devait _la laisser tranquille, maintenant. Si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse, alors il était prêt à tirer une croix sur son propre bonheur. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier...  
Un mouvement de Peter lui rappela la présence de ses amis qui attendaient toujours sa réponse. James ferma les yeux, repensant au moment où il avait découvert Malfoy en train de la... Et elle, pâle comme une morte... Il avait vraiment eu envie de le tuer. Il regarda les trois Maraudeurs bien en face. Il leur raconterait tout -presque, l'épisode de l'infirmerie ne les regardait pas-, Malfoy devait être puni. Oui, c'était la meilleure décision. De plus, Remus canaliserait ses émotions et l'empêcherait de faire des actes insensés.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche et leur parla précipitamment. James ne vit pas le dégoût, la révolte, et l'incompréhension s'allumer dans leurs yeux, non, il était replongé dans ce cauchemar, il revivait toute la scène. Il lui semblait voir Lily étendue sur le sol, presque nue, toute blanche, Malfoy au-dessus d'elle, dans ce couloir maudit. Il se rappelait l'adrénaline qui avait explosé dans ses veines, la rage qui l'avait envahi, la puissance dans sa baguette lorsqu'il avait projeté ce putain de Serpentard contre le mur. Il se rappelait l'abandon de Lily quand il avait foncé vers l'infirmerie. Il avait cru qu'elle allait tout laisser tomber, que ce que Malfoy lui avait fait l'avait détruite à jamais. Elle s'était alors blottie contre lui, et elle s'était un peu réchauffée, elle avait gémi, toujours inconsciente. Il avait passé la nuit à la veiller, à guetter le moindre signe sur son visage torturé, cela aussi lui revenait en mémoire. Mais surtout, surtout, il se rappelait les mots de pierre qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure,il se rappelait sa fuite, sa journée passée dans la Cabane Hurlante à déverser des larmes brûlantes pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se rappelait la sensation d'être emballé dans du coton, de ne plus rien ressentir, d'avoir été maudit, maudit à jamais. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Comment ?

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Lily s'assit tout doucement et regarda la grisaille par la fenêtre. Elle soupira. Ces trois semaines de vacances en France avaient été une bonne parenthèse, mais trop courte, beaucoup trop courte. Ici, sous ce rideau de pluie incessant, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle rit nerveusement. Elle devait être la seule adolescente à des kilomètres à la ronde à attendre désespérément la rentrée ! Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Son idiote de soeur -Tunie avait disparu depuis longtemps- lui pourrissait l'existence à jacasser avec ses amies -toutes plus nunuches que les autres- de «oh ! Voyons voir, quelle robe vais-je mettre demain ?»,de «Mon Dieu, le monde va être bouleversé si je ne m'habille pas en jaune demain !»,ou encore de «Tu savais que Mr Untel a des vices cachés, et que Mme Telleautre a fait des cookies hier soir ?». Ah oui, et puis Lily oubliait, voyons, maintenant il y avait ce gros benêt, pardon, ce «merveilleux, sensationnel, magnifique, le top du top», j'ai nommé : Vernon Dursley ! La jeune fille étouffa un ricanement. Cet imbécile de première classe courait après sa soeur Pétunia depuis la maternelle, et voilà que -cela faisait bientôt une semaine- cette dernière avait enfin daigné sortir avec lui ! Alléluia, comme qui dirait : lorsqu'ils partaient tous les deux, Lily avait une paix royale …

Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre pour passer sa main dehors, et sourit en regardant les fines gouttelettes d'eau glisser sur sa peau. C'est alors qu'un léger hululement lui fit redresser la tête : un hibou (un grand duc) se tenait à mi-hauteur, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Il rentra rapidement dans la chambre de Lily dès qu'elle se fut écartée, et s'ébouriffa tandis qu'elle décrochait sa lettre. Kitty, la petite chatte de la jeune fille s'approcha de lui avec un miaulement à faire craquer tout le monde -même les méchants très méchants comme Malfoy- et laissa le hibou se percher sur son dos. En effet, elle s'entendait à merveille avec le compagnon favori d'Ashley. Lily, qui avait tout de suite identifié le grand oiseau roux, s'assit sur son lit pour mieux lire la lettre de son amie :

_Hey, Ginger !_

_J'espère que tu continues à pourrir l'existence de ta saleté de soeur ! Si tu es à court d'idées, n'hésites surtout pas à demander du renfort ! Lieutenant Ashley au rapport..._

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est magnifique de pouvoir utiliser enfin la magie en-dehors de l'école ! C'est... comment t'expliquer cela pour que ton minuscule cerveau comprenne ? … magique ? Une fois de plus, je suis siiiii contente de pouvoir le faire ! (et qu'Elenwë et toi ne le puissiez pas, sinon où serait l'intérêt ?) Je suis sûre que tu m'imagines en train de te tirer la langue !_

_Au fait, merci pour ce livre sur le Quidditch ! J'en rêvais depuis longtemps._

_Tu sais, j'organise une petite fête pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine ! (oh la la il faut que j'arrête d'utiliser des points d'exclamation ! Mais je suis si excitée...) Toi et Elen êtes bien sûr de la partie... Vous pourriez venir un peu plus tôt pour m'aider à tout préparer (oui oui, c'est un peu de fainéantise ! Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop)... Vous resteriez jusqu'à la fin des vacances, vu que ma mère est d'accord pour nous emmener au Poudlard Express pour la rentrée. Tu te rappelles, elle te l'avait déjà proposé quand on s'est vues sur le Chemin de Traverse (je sais pas moi, pour acheter deux-trois trucs pour faire deux-trois choses dans une satanée école de sorcellerie). Renvoies-moi rapidement Gibus avec ta réponse._

_Tu me réexpliqueras tes vacances en France la prochaine fois qu'on se verra -bientôt j'espère-, je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ton histoire de Moldus qui se tiennent par le petit doigt...  
Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je voudrais juste que tu remues ton gros popotin (non, je rigole), et que tu te dépêches de venir chez moi !_

_Allez, à plus_

_Ashley_

_XXX_

_P.S : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Potter ? Je sais qu'il est insupportable, mais il paraissait vraiment bizarre et malheureux à la fin de l'année... _

La lettre glissa sur le sol tandis que le sourire de Lily disparaissait. Elle s'affaissa lentement et s'accroupit sur le plancher, les larmes cristallines coulant dans ses cheveux flamboyants. La jeune fille se cogna le front contre un coin de son bureau, mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Les deux dernières lignes avaient fait resurgir les évènements qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. Dire qu'elle avait failli réussir... Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Ashley, oh non, pas du tout : comment lui reprocher ce qu'elle ignorait ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à faire du mal à Lily, ce n'était pas sa faute si le coeur de son amie se remettait à saigner.  
Cette dernière s'allongea en position foetale. Elle était amère, et furieuse contre elle-même; après tout, elle avait su depuis le début que le souvenir de Malfoy la poursuivrait encore longtemps. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Son corps la brûlait. Elle croyait sentir les mains du Serpentard qui la déshabillaient, sa bouche qui écrasait ses lèvres, son regard d'acier la pétrifiait... Elle entendit alors une voix lointaine, et se redressa, aux aguets. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle venait bien d'entendre Potter l'appeler ?

- Lily ! Tu viens manger ?

Non, ce n'était que sa mère. Elle tenta de défroisser un peu sa jupe, essuya du plat de la main les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé, et dévala les escaliers.

- Oh non, moi qui faisait un rêve merveilleux, je pensais que tu étais dans le coma, ou mieux, que tu avais décidé de fuguer chez ton minable petit Potter -c'est ça, hein, celui qui t'envoyait des lettres l'été dernier ?- et que je vivrais dorénavant sans ta...

Pétunia s'interrompit en voyant que Lily ne l'écoutait pas. Elle nota ses yeux rougis, et sourit sournoisement. Elle attrapa le plat de purée chaude et, faisant mine de trébucher, le lui renversa consciencieusement dans les cheveux. Sa soeur sursauta, agrippa une de ses mèches poisseuses, et la regarda d'un air hébété. Depuis quand vivait-elle avec une gamine de cinq ans ? Leur mère gronda :

- Pétunia, voyons, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Regarde les cheveux de ta soeur ! Elle qui venait de faire son shampooing ! Et puis, toute cette nourriture gâchée ! Tu as fait du beau travail !

- Ooohh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Lily ! Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir si bêtement trébuché... S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes...

Lily sembla se secouer, se leva et défia sa soeur du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tunie chérie, je te pardonne ! Tu sais, je suis habituée depuis longtemps à ta maladresse. Mais que veux-tu, aussi, avec tes bras et ton cou de girafe, je comprends que tu aies du mal à coordonner tes mouvements...

Elle remua la tête d'un air navré, et sans un regard pour le visage cramoisi de Pétunia, remonta les escaliers aussi dignement qu'on le peut avec les cheveux pleins de purée. Elle prit une douche, ce qui la détendit, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit en repensant à ce qu'avait écrit Ashley. «_Il paraissait vraiment bizarre et malheureux_»... Lily soupira. Oui, bien sûr, elle avait remarqué. Elle savait également pourquoi. Elle regettait, oui, elle regettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Alors qu'il venait de la sauver des sales pattes de Malfoy... Et elle savait, oui ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû aller s'excuser. Elle n'en avait simplement pas eu le courage. Après tout, c'était son pire ennemi depuis la première année, et elle n'arrêtait pas de le repousser à chacune de ses tentatives pour sortir avec elle. La jeune fille soupira de nouveau. Elle se leva, et s'empara d'une plume et d'une feuille de papier.

_Potter,_

Que pouvait-elle mettre ? _Cher_, ça faisait bizarre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler James non plus. Tant pis, elle continuerait comme ça.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'infirmerie. Et merci également pour avoir intervenu. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, pardonnes-moi._

_Hum, comment se passent tes vacances ? Non, oublies-ça, tu vas t'imaginer des choses.  
Je te répète encore une fois que je suis terriblement désolée.  
Lily_

Bon, elle n'était pas complètement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Mais il comprendrait le principal. Elle attacha sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette grise Socky (elle avait le bas des battes tout blanc, comme des chaussettes), et la regarda s'envoler. Puis, elle griffona un petit mot pour dire à Ashley que ses parents étaient d'accord pour l'invitation, et renvoya Gibus.  
Elle se posta à sa fenêtre et regarda au-dehors à travers le rideau de pluie qui continuait à tomber.

* * *

Et tadaam ! Veni, vidi, vici ! Donc, voilà un chapitre un petit peu beaucoup en retard. Noon, je suis contre la violence ! Me tapez pas !

Le prochain chapitre se passera à Poudlard (suspense...). Vous n'avez plus qu'à l'attendre ! Si ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu (moi j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas trouvé aussi bien que le précédent).

Allez, à plus la compagnie !

Eni-gwada.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Donc me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre qui sera je l'espère encore meilleur que les précédents ! Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'excuse valable à vous proposer pour mon retard, si ce n'est un crétin d'ordi (mais j'en aurai un à Noël -yes-) et un désir de bien écrire.  
Juste un petit clin d'œil à la première partie des «Reliques de la Mort» qui est sorti dernièrement et que je veux absolument aller voir...

Allez, bonne lecture (en tout cas je croise les doigts)

* * *

Lily se redressa sur un coude. Elle suivit des yeux la petite fille qui s'avançait timidement vers sa nouvelle maison : la Répartition venait de se terminer avec Zibermann, Elisha, qui avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle lui rappelait tellement sa propre répartition ! Et dire que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard... Le temps passait trop vite. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, qu'elle avait rencontré Ashley et Elenwë et que Potter... Une main tira avec insistance sur son pull vert.

- Lily...

- Mmmh...

- Lily...

- Chut. Attends un peu. Je...

- Lily !

- Mais quoi ?

Lily se retourna vers Ashley qui souriait.

- James Potter n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Au même moment, la jeune Gryffondor sentit un regard qui lui brûlait la nuque, un regard qu'elle tentait d'ignorer depuis son retour à Poudlard, un regard qui redoublait d'intensité... Elle rougit, et cela l'agaça. Elle se heurta au regard, triomphant celui-là, d'Ashley, et aux yeux curieux d'Elenwë.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu t'en fiches ?

- Je.. non, mais... euh, je veux dire si...

Ashley pencha la tête de côté et lui tira la langue en souriant :

- Miss Lily Rose Evans, on jurerait que vous y prenez plaisir !

- Mais... mais pas du tout... C'est juste que... et puis d'abord...

- Ohoooooh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Lily la Tigresse ne rabroue plus James Potter l'Amoureux ! Mesdames et Messieurs, voilà un retournement de situation bien étrange ! Mais que s'est-il donc passé entre nos deux protagonistes cet été pour que les choses évoluent à ce point ? On est bien en droit de s'interroger sur la nature même de ce dénouement !

Lily bafouillait lamentablement. Elle se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et on n'était même pas encore passé au festin ! Ses amies la regardaient en souriant, Ashley avec un grand sourire epiègle, Elenwë en tiraillant une mèche de cheveux. La jolie rousse balaya la salle du regard -en évitant soigneusement le coin où les Maraudeurs étaient assis-, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Chance pour elle, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se leva à cet instant. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la Grande Salle et Lily prit un air attentif, digne de son statut de Préfète-en-Chef. James continua de l'observer à la dérobée, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. L'attrapeur grimaça et lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne pour se venger. Dumbledore les regarda cinq secondes et commença enfin son discours:

- Eh bien, maintenant que nos deux spécimens préférés -oui, Mr Black, et encore je suis gentil, d'ailleurs je suis obligé d'être gentil, sinon, vous ne savez pas ce que Minerva me ferait, vous ne l'avez jamais vue en colère, non non non, quand elle vous donne des retenues, elle se retient, vous avez vu, j'ai fait une blague, comment ça ce n'est pas une bonne blague, mais si, c'est... euh enfin bon bref, d'accord j'arrête, Minerva, mais vous ne me frapperez pas trop fort, s'il vous plaît- donc, je disais que maintenant que nos deux spécimens préférés ont arrêté de faire étalage de leur gaminerie -ah oui, au fait Mr Black, j'ai trouvé votre dernière blague très amusante, vous savez, celle où... aïe ! oui, oui Minerva – je peux enfin souhaiter la bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! Je sais très bien que vous aviez tous hâte de quitter vos ennuyeuses petites vacances pour revenir ici, dans cette merveilleuse école où on vous assome de punitions en tous genres à la moindre petite broutille -eh eh eh, raté, Minerva- ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser à Mr Potter que j'ai encore une ouïe excellente, et qu'il ricanera moins fort la prochaine fois...

La liste des comportement et objets interdits ou illicites -j'adore ce mot moldu- est affichée dans le bureau de Mr Picott, le concierge (**NdA**: cf tome quatre d'Harry Potter, chapitre 31). Si le nom de la Forêt Interdite n'est pas assez explicite, je rappelle qu'elle est toujours interdite !

Son regard bleu pétilla en direction des Maraudeurs, et Sirius se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur cette année, Mr Warrington, qui assurera les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les sixième et septième années commenceront une nouvelle matière en cours d'année, vers Janvier, je pense. Sachant ménager le suspense, je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour l'instant.

Autre point important : vous vous renseignerez pour la date des essais de Quidditch auprès du capitaine de l'équipe de votre maison.

Mr Potter, je suis très heureux que vous ayez été nommé capitaine -d'ailleurs c'est grâce à moi-, mais je vous prierai de ne plus adopter cet air conquérant, vous me faites de l'ombre.

Pour en finir avec ce discours plus qu'ennuyeux -je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était un heureux privilège réservé aux directeurs- je vous recommanderai de garder à l'esprit la chanson du Choixpeau. En ces temps toublés, vous devez tous vous tenir les coudes, même entre maisons rivales...

Eh bien, je crois que je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire , nous allons donc pouvoir entamer un festin que nos estomacs attendent avec impatience... Mr Pettigrew, je vous recommande de ne plus souffler de soulagement à un niveau sonore aussi élevé, vous avez failli renverser le professeur Chourave !

Un éclat de rire général et une salve d'applaudissements résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Peter devint cramoisi et envisageait sérieusement de plonger sous la table en un acte courageux et téméraire, mais il renonça à cette idée en voyant les assiettes se remplir de plats délicieux. Il s'installa confortablement et commença à dévorer tout ce qui était à sa portée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «Quidditch»(**NdA**: Quel goinfre, celui-là ! Encore pire que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...).

Lily observa Dumbledore entamer la conversation avec le nouveau professeur, un homme rabougri comme un champignon vénéneux et presque chauve (le professeur, pas le champignon). Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et en même temps lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... Mais qui ?

La jeune fille soupira et pivota lentement vers ses deux amies, mais elle rencontra le regard chocolant et brûlant de James. Elle détourna vivement les yeux, en rougissant. Il faudrait qu'elle le remette à sa place, le plus vite possible. Il ne devait en aucun cas s'imaginer que... qu'elle... juste parce qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre. D'ailleurs, elle ne sigifiait rien, cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle décida de se venger sur les côtelettes et les pommes de terre rôties.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rémus était parti depuis un certain temps avec Lily, pour guider les première années jusqu'à leur dortoir. Sirius, James et Peter avaient décidé de se promener un peu dans le parc. Si quelqu'un s'était promené dans ce même parc peu de temps après, il aurait assisté à un petit duel entre un cerf et un grand chien noir, avec un rat minuscule qui les observait en couinant d'excitation. Mais personne ne se promena ce premier soir, et ce fut heureux pour les trois Maraudeurs.

Et puis, environ une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Alors que les garçons marchaient dans un couloir silencieux, James se rapprocha de Sirius et le fit sursauter en lui déclarant :

- Je suis heureux...

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et s'éloigna un peu en marmonnant :

- Euh... James chéri, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te commander, mais... ça ne t'ennuirait pas de ne plus me dire que tu es heureux quand tu te rapproches de moi ? Parce que... comment dire... c'est un peu gênant, ok ? Si par hasard quelqu'un t'entend te réjouir en me frôlant, ma réputation est foutue, bon sang ! Toutes ces filles qui seront déçues... Des années de séduction en l'air... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Espèce de Bavboule à babilles !

- James... Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus, là...

- Bonjour, belle enfant, vous habitez chez vos parents ?

- Ahaaah ! Ça y est, j'ai compris ! Polynectar, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui est-tu ? Morgane, Emma, April ?

James le regarda d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de se dire : «Non ! Ça ne plairait pas à Evans !». Il soupira.

- Sirius, j'étais juste en train de te dire que je suis heureux que tu te sois libéré de tes parents, de ta mère surtout. (Il rigola) Par contre, la prochaine fois -bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois- évite de me rêveiller en pleine nuit en braillant à tue-tête ! Tu te rappelles ? Maman croyait que c'était des ivrognes qui essayaient de rentrer dans la maison, et elle t'a balancé un pot de fleur dessus !

Sirius allait se mettre à rigoler aussi, lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand «BOUM !». Les deux garçons tirèrent leur baguette, puis ils échangèrent un regard.

- Euh... Pete, on peut savoir à quoi tu joues, là ? Parce que si tu t'amuses à tester le moelleux du marbre, tu perds ton temps, j'ai déjà essayé, et je peux te dire que c'est pas très...

- Laisse tomber, Patmol, tu vois pas que notre rongeur national s'est juste endormi comme une pierre ?

- Ouais, ben moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à une vieille serpillière.

- Oh, la ferme Siriu... Par tous les caleçons de Merlin !

- Plaît-il ?

- Euh... je suis désolé, Sirius, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié mon vieux Vif d'or dans la Salle sur Demande...

- Par tous les sous-vêtements dont Merlin se sert pour voiler ses attributs masculins ! Tu vois, ça, James, c'est plus correct. Enfin, bref... Vas-y, je m'occupe de Miss Belle au Bois Dormant...

Sirius agita vaguement sa baguette et fit flotter Peter devant lui. Il soupira en secouant la tête et repartit tranquillement en direction de leur dortoir. James le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur. Picott étant dans le bureau du directeur, il fila jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. James retira sa cape d'invisibilité pour le simple plaisir de marauder tout seul dans les couloirs déserts du château. Il se mit à siffloter et à sautiller. Au bout de la dernière ligne droite qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, il se retourna résolument pour contempler le lac par la fenêtre. Et puis soudain, il percuta quelqu'un.

- Potter ?

James se frotta le crâne et marmonna :

- Evans ? Tu n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, toi !

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien Lily. Il ressentit une étrange sensation, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. James contempla la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches et ses lèvres tremblotant comme si elle allait sourire. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Il avait rêvé pendant toutes les vacances de ce moment et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle était encore plus jolie que dans son souvenir, avec ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux qui lui donnaient des frissons, et sa peau, douce comme de la crème, qui brillait dans le clair de lune...

James se redressa soudainement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de verser dans ce guimauve écœurant, et qui plus est pour une fille qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui, qui lui envoyait des lettres par pitié ! Parce que c'était ça, il en était sûr, elle avait juste dû se dire «Ah oui, finalement, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, là» ! Une bouffée de rage monta en lui, pour qui elle se prenait, hein, elle croyait que la vie de James Potter tournerait continuellement autour d'elle ? Eh bien, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir ! Tout en pensant cela, l'attrapeur savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner très longtemps de Lily, mais il voulait prendre sa revanche sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'année dernière. Elle se rendrait peut-être enfin compte qu'elle tenait à lui...

Et fort de cette pensée, James affecta de ne pas la voir et se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle commune en la bousculant un peu au passage.

Il n'alla pas très loin, mais pila net en jurant à voix basse. Il avait encore tout gâché ! Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé dans le cerveau de la jeune fille...

En effet, Lily avait eu d'abord bien du mal à se retenir de sourire, en percutant Potter. Il avait l'air si gamin, à marmonner dans sa barbe virtuelle ! Mais lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il l'évitait, qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention... Oh, elle savait bien pourquoi, il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour trouver la réponse... Malfoy aurait réussi son coup jusqu'au bout.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Potter était sûrement _dégoûté_. D'ailleurs, après ce qu'il avait vu l'année dernière, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il ne devait plus la trouver digne de lui, maintenant que Malfoy l'avait... touchée... Pourquoi prendrait-il les restes de Malfoy ? Pourquoi s'abaisserait-il à continuer de vouloir parader avec une fille que Malfoy avait approché ?

Dire que si on lui avait dit il n'y pas si longtemps -rien que l'année dernière, par exemple- qu'un jour viendrait où elle serait définitivement débarrassée de Potter... Maintenant que ce jour était arrivé... Eh bien, elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

Lily soupira. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait ? On parlait de Potter, là ! Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, Potter l'imbécile arrogant, Potter qui voulait à tout prix sortir avec elle, Potter qui venait de l'éviter... Mais elle s'en fichait, non ? D'ailleurs il lui restait toujours Ashley et Elenwë... Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi triste ?

James s'était rapproché en silence. Il observait la rousse, et son visage qui se crispait de plus en plus. Comment la persuader qu'elle resterait toujours sa Lily, et que Malfoy payerait très bientôt pour ses actes ? Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Evans ?

Elle se retourna lentement, craignant ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il lui fit un large sourire, tout bêtement, un large sourire.

- Evans, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son dortoir, il avait encore la marque des doigts de Lily sur sa joue, mais il était heureux d'avoir entendu le petit rire soulagé de la Gryffondor...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser le nez de Lily. Elle grommela et se mit l'oreiller sur la tête pour continuer à dormir paisiblement. Mais soudain, prise d'un doute, elle se dressa dans son lit, les cheveux terriblement emmêlés. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur Ashley et Elenwë qui dormaient encore, et puis attrapa rapidement son réveil. Elle poussa un cri strident, réveillant subitement Elenwë qui tomba de son lit. Lily faisait des ronds dans sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles :

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Je te signale que je me suis fracassé le coccyx par terre à cause de toi !

- On est complètement en retard ! Oh la la ! En plus, dès le premier jour...Les profs vont nous tuer ! Tu crois qu'on va m'enlever mon insigne de préfète ?

- Et bien sûr, j'imagine que c'est en te tordant les mains que tu vas arranger ça...

Elenwë se releva le plus dignement possible et se dirigea vers Ashley pour la secouer comme un arbre à prunes dirigeables. Grinçant des dents -rien à faire, elle est pire qu'un Electron Barbu !- elle lui balança finalement un verre d'eau à la figure, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter la Gryffondor...

Trente minutes plus tard, les trois filles entraient en trombe dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Lily buta sur la porte et tomba le nez en avant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au cou de James qui était assis juste là. Il fit une grimace mais resta silencieux, tandis qu'elle bafouillait des excuses. Elle leva les yeux vers le nouveau professeur, Warrington, et eut encore une fois la sensation qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Il se rapprocha et leur fit signe de s'asseoir, tout en ne quittant pas Lily des yeux. Il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Miss Evans, je présume ?

- Euh... Oui, professeur.

- Bien, bien. On m'a dit que vous étiez préfète-en-chef, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs Rémus est aussi préfet-en-chef, il est...

Le professeur Warrington se retourna vers le lycanthrope qui pâlit en essayant de paraître détendu. Le professeur leva un sourire dédaigneux, et ne lui accorda pas plus d'une demi-seconde d'attention. Sirus serra les poings en voyant le mépris dont était victime Rémus. En tant que professeur, Warrington était au courant de son état, et depuis le début du cours, il ne cessait de le rabaisser en le traitant comme un moins que rien. S'il continuait comme ça, les Maraudeurs auraient une nouveau petit méfait à accomplir...

* * *

Bon ben voilà c'est fini pour cet épisode !

A la prochaine, les gens !

Eni-gwada


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que ça va faire un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai pensé à abandonner la fic. Mais j'ai réfléchi, j'ai cogité dans mon petit cerveau, et je me suis dit que j'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Même si plus personne ne voulait lire ma fic, il faut que je la continue.

Donc, je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je la finirai !

Désolée pour le retard.

* * *

- Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Lily saisit le balai d'Ashley et s'enfuit avec. Son amie la regardait bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Par contre, Elenwë était carrément pliée en deux. Elle remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille et donna un coup de coude à Ashley.

- Eh ma vieille ! C'est le moment d'utiliser tes deux minuscules neurones pour lui courir après !

La rousse se retourna pour voir où les deux autres en étaient. Les deux autres en question s'approchant de plus en plus, elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main, avec un grand sourire. Elle voulut recommencer à monter les escaliers menant à la salle commune, mais son pied ne rencontra que le vide, et elle faillit s'affaler par terre. Deux première année qui descendaient lui jetèrent un regard étonné. Lily essaya de reprendre une contenance digne d'une Préfète-en-Chef, mais elle glissa de nouveau sur un liquide visqueux et se retrouva cette fois les deux fesses complètement sur le sol. _Bravo, tu parles d'une reprise de contenance ! Magnifique, ma petite Lily ! Il faut absolument que je me rappelle de faire encore plus gaffe à ce qu'il y a dans mon verre...Surtout le matin..._

Elle s'approcha de la flaque qui l'avait fait trébuché. _Sûrement un coup de Potter et sa bande ! _A ce moment, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, et elle plongea son nez dans la flaque. Elle grimaça. Pourvu que ce soit inoffensif... Elle se secoua un peu, dans l'espoir de faire tomber la maudite personne sur son dos.

- Ben alors, Lily, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire ?

- Ashley ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Allez, hue dada !

- Ashley !

- Youhouh ! Moi être Grande-Emmerdeuse sur son cheval Lily-Poil-de-Carotte !

Lily eut un petit sourire. Ah oui ? Elle voulait être sur un cheval ? _Attends un peu ma cocotte ! Je vais t'en donner du cheval ! _

Elle se mit à quatre pattes, et respira un bon coup, avant de se mettre à pousser sur ses bras pour se mettre à genoux. Ashley s'accrocha à ses épaules, un peu déséquilibrée.

- Eh !

Mais Lily ne l'écouta pas. Elle se secoua un peu, comme pour s'ébrouer, ou comme un cheval secouant sa crinière. Elle poussa de nouveau sur ses bras, et cette fois réussit à se mettre complètement debout. Ashley ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, et elle bascula en arrière. Heureusement, elle eut le réflexe de s'accrocher avec les jambes. Elle se retrouvait dans une position un peu délicate, la tête en bas, les cheveux touchant le sol, mais elle riait quand même aux éclats. Lily, qui avait eu un peu peur lorsqu'elle avait senti son amie glisser lui demanda d'un air narquois :

- Je croyais que tous les Indiens étaient des experts en rodéo ?

Elle se baissa pour permettre à Ashley de descendre, et lui rendit son balai.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ça servait de me piquer mon balai ?

- Bah je sais pas, pour t'énerver, non ?

- Mouais... Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse du fait que je sois une meilleure poursuiveuse que toi !

- Pas du tout ! On a marqué le même nombre de buts à la finale de l'année dernière.

- Attends... Elle est où, Elenwë ?

Elle était simplement un peu plus loin, en train de parler avec Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elenwë s'aperçut que ses amies l'attendaient, et elle prit congé du jeune lycanthrope. En arrivant devant Lily et Ashley, elle rosit un peu sous leurs regards curieux.

- Alors, je vois qu'on était en charmante compagnie...

- Euh... Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

- Bien sûr ! Tu parles avec Rémus, après qui tu soupires depuis la première année, il te regarde en te dévorant des yeux, tu le quittes en lui faisant un grand sourire, et tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire...

- Mais parle moins fort ! Il est juste à côté !

- Oh, ça va...

- Oh, et puis, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, on s'est parlé pour un truc tout bête. Quand vous avez commencé à vous poursuivre comme des gamines de deux ans -d'ailleurs, félicitations- j'ai essayé de vous suivre, mais à un moment j'ai senti quelqu'un qui me retenait. J'ai demandé -très calmement d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez ! je l'ai juste un peu insulté- à cette personne de me lâcher, mais j'ai entendu la voix de Rémus qui me disait de me retourner. En fait, c'était ma bretelle de sac qui s'était coincée dans la rampe de l'escalier. Alors, on a commencé à parler, des cours, des profs, de cette dernière année, …Et puis voilà.

Au moment où Ashley allait ouvrir la bouche, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Elenwë, une chouette de Poudlard arriva et se posa devant Lily. Celle-ci la regarda étonnée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue pendant le petit-déjeuner, trois heures auparavant ? Elle se pencha pour détacher la lettre, et monta dans son dortoir pour pouvoir la lire tranquillement. Ses deux amies la suivirent, Ashley essayant de cuisiner Elenwë à voix basse pour obtenir plus de détails sur sa conversation avec Rémus.

La lettre n'était en fait qu'un minuscule parchemin, sur lequel une main rapide avait griffonné ces quelques mots :

_Attention, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_Si j'étais toi, je veillerais à ne pas mécontenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu ferais mieux d'inciter Potter à suivre ces directives. Dans le cas contraire, vous en subiriez sévèrement les conséquences... Souviens-toi que les Moldus sont particulièrement vulnérables... Tes parents sont bien protégés ?_

_Allez, à très bientôt, ô être inférieur !_

Ashley se retourna vers Lily au moment où celle-ci laissait échapper la lettre, qui roula sous le lit.

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elenwë se précipita et cueillit la jeune rousse dans ses bras. Elle fit apparaître d'un geste rapide une serviette imbibée d'eau grâce à sa baguette, et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage. Lily rouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa ses deux amies d'un air désemparé. Ashley s'agenouilla pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur.

- Lily ? Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Est-ce que...

Lily prit immédiatement la décision de ne rien leur dire. Inutile de les inquiéter. D'ailleurs, ce n'était sûrement qu'une mauvaise blague ? Comment quelqu'un de sensé dans cette école pouvait la réunir avec Potter dans un «vous» ? Les tentatives qu'elle faisait pour s'en éloigner ne suffisaient-elles pas ? Il fallait qu'elle se balade dans la Grande Salle avec une banderole «Je ne veux avoir aucun lien avec James Potter», avant qu'on arrête de l'embêter avec ça ?

- Non, non, ce... Ce n'était rien. J'ai juste dû m'évanouir euh... parce que je n'avais pas assez mangé... Oui, voilà, c'est sûrem...

- Lily, arrête de dire des bêtises, on est sorties de tables il y a seulement un peu plus de deux heures. Ashley, tu crois qu'il faut que je lui rappelle le nombre de muffins qu'elle a engloutis pour qu'elle nous dise la vérité ?

- J'en ai mangé tant que ça ?

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Oh ça va... De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tombée dans les pommes, c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant pour que tu arrêtes de me le rappeler ! J'étais peut-être encore un peu fatiguée, ou alors j'ai fait une réaction à quelque chose que j'ai mangé récemment. Mais le truc dont je suis sûre, c'est que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la lettre. Aucun.

Lily regarda ses amies à travers des mèches rousses qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elles n'avaient pas l'air convaincues. Mais soudain, Ashley se dressa sur ses pieds en pointant le nez de Lily du doigt. Elenwë la regarda à son tour et elle éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. La jeune fille concernée ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle plissa le nez pour leur montrer qu'elle était agaçée, mais cela ne fit que redoubler leurs rires. Elle attendit alors patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'Elenwë se calme un peu.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai pas le nez au milieu de la figure ou quoi ?

- On peut dire que tu te rapproches pas mal de la vérité, je crois...

Lily se leva d'un bond et poussa ses deux amies qui s'écroulèrent en riant toujours sur le lit. Elle se plaça devant la glace et tâta du doigt, d'un air mi-amusé, mi-horrifié, ce qui avait été autrefois un joli nez bien droit. Il était à présent de la grosseur d'un groin, verdâtre et recouvert de pustules ! Elle renifla, et fit un bruit qui ressenblait à un klaxon. Elle entendit Ashley s'étrangler de rire, au point qu'Elenwë fut obligée de lui taper dans le dos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily se dirigea vers la fenêtre en réfléchissant._Comment est-ce que j'ai pu attraper ça ? Un sort ? Non, je l'aurais senti quand même ! Ça ressemble plutôt à une potion. Reste à savoir qui aurait pu faire un truc aussi..._Une balle de Quidditch vint frapper la vitre. Elle regarda à travers et vit Potter et ses amis qui s'entraînaient. James l'aperçut et lui fit un grand signe de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Lily sursauta et son estomac fit une cabriole. Elle s'éloigna vivement de la fenêtre. _Qu'il n'aille pas croire que j'étais en train de l'admirer ! En plus, il ferait mieux de regarder où il allait au lieu de me faire des signes, il a failli finir le nez par terre. _Elle se figea. Le nez par terre ? Bon sang ! Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle était tombée en tentant d'échapper à Ashley, elle avait plongé le nez dans une substance visqueuse ! Et à qui avait-elle tout de suite pensé ? A la bande de Potter !

Lily bondit et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, manquant l'arracher. Ashley et Elenwë cessèrent aussitôt de rire et coururent derrière elle pour tenter d'obtenir des explications. Mais la rousse marchait d'un pas très rapide et ne daigna pas desserrer les dents. Les trois filles traversèrent au pas de course la salle commune des Gryffondors, accélérèrent dans les couloirs, et déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Lily se dirigea vers le parc, où elle avait vu Potter jouer au Quidditch, ses deux amies se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

James Potter aimait beaucoup la sensation de légèreté que lui procurait le fait de voler sur un balai. Il se sentait alors pareil aux oiseaux, libre comme l'air. Tout semblait possible lorsque l'on flottait au-dessus du sol, sans attaches... Il aperçut Lily qui approchait rapidement vers lui, avec Stevenson et Burnett. Il rattrapa la balle que Sirius venait de lui lancer en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même. Il la relança aussi sec à Remus, la main dans le dos. Il s'empressa d'atterrir devant les nouvelles arrivantes, non sans avoir vérifié que son tee-shirt rouge et or était impeccable.

- Hé salut Evans ! Tu viens te joindre à nous pour une petite partie de Quidditch improvisée ? On a justement besoin de poursuiveuses aussi douées que toi et Stevenson ! Sirius est meilleur au poste de batteur, le Quidditch c'est pas le truc de Rémus, et Peter... bah c'est Peter. Mais si tu veux jouer aussi, Burnett, on peut te trouver une place.

Elenwë déclina d'un petit mouvement de tête, et Ashley le salua d'un signe de la main. Elle prit la parole, en se plaçant devant Lily dont elle sentait la colère, même si elle n'en comprenait pas la raison.

- Salut ! Félicitations pour ton poste de capitaine, je vois que tu as reçu le badge. On commence quand les séances d'entraîn...

Elle sentit une main qui l'écartait, et Lily passa devant elle. Elle pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de James, qui recula d'un pas prudent. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix chargée de colère :

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

- Ah oui ? Tu as vu mon nez ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu es allée dans notre repaire ?

- Quel repaire ? Je ne suis allée dans aucun endroit qui ressemble à un repaire !

- Ce n'est pas possible...

- Et pourquoi donc, Môssieur le Sublime-Joueur-de-Quidditch-James-Potter ?

- Parce que la potion qui est peut-être la cause de... de l'état de ton nez n'est pas encore sortie d'un... _certain endroit_... enfin bref, cette potion n'a pas encore été diffusée dans l'école !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il y avait une flaque visqueuse au pied de l'escalier de la salle commune !

- Je ne sais pas... Ça s'est sûrement renversé quand on a transporté le chaudron... On n'a pas dû s'en apercevoir.

Sirus, Rémus et Peter avaient atterri pour voir ce qui se passait. Lily était toujours aussi en colère, les cheveux en bataille et le visage cramoisi. De son côté, James se crispait de plus en plus, il commençait à s'énerver aussi.

- Et puis voilà je ne sais pas, on va te passer un antidote, et l'affaire sera réglée, c'est tout !

- Oh que non, l'affaire ne sera pas réglée comme ça ! Je veux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire avec cette potion.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le ton avait été sec, coupant comme une lame. Lily eut l'impression d'avoir avalé du sable. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Potter, je te rappelle que lorsque toi tu as reçu ton badge minable de capitaine de Quidditch, eh bien moi j'ai reçu un badge de Préfète-en-Chef !

- Je te signale que le capitaine qui a reçu le badge minable est le tien !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien ça va peut-être changer !

Le visage de James pâlit en une fraction de seconde. Si elle quittait l'équipe de Quidditch, il ne la verrait plus voler sur son balai. Elle avait le visage si détendu, si serein à ces moments-là... Ses mèches rousses luisaient dans le soleil, et quand elle lui passait juste devant le nez, elle lui adressait quelquefois un sourire qui le faisait chavirer... Ces souvenirs lui permettaient de créer ses meilleurs Patronus, alors...

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

- Bien sûr que si, vu que c'est le seul moyen de ne plus t'avoir comme capitaine !

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire que... Bon, bon, d'accord, je... vais te dire ce qu'on voulait faire avec la potion.

- Et vous me donnerez l'antidote ?

- On te donnera l'antidote. A condition que tu restes dans l'équipe.

- D'accord. Marché conclu. Alors ?

James regarda Sirus, Rémus et Peter, et il s'excusa d'un bref regard. Les autres lui firent un haussement d'épaules, pour lui montrer qu'ils s'en fichaient.

- On voulait mettre cette potion dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tu les imagines, avec un nez comme le tien ? Surtout Servilus. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin pour être moche !

- Potter !

- Oui, bon ça va, tu ne peux pas exiger de moi d'être un saint vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

Il marmonna un "Accio antidote" et le tendit quelques secondes plus tard à Lily. Celle-ci le remercia d'un minuscule sourire et partit s'enlever ce fichu nez dans son dortoir. Ashley et Elenwë dirent au revoir aux garçons et la rattrapèrent. Sirius mit une main sur l'épaule de James et lança :

- Eh ben dis donc, si elle est aussi agressive pendant les matchs de Quidditch, les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance !

Rémus garda le silence quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il prit la parole, en choisisssant soigneusement ses mots :

- Tu sais, James... Je crois que tu devrais... t'éloigner un peu de Lily.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je la laisse tomber ? Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier !

- Non, non, attends ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais passer à autre chose... Je pense seulement que si elle croyait... que si elle avait_ l'impression_, rien que l'impression... que tu avais fini par baisser les bras... Je suis sûr qu'elle commencerait à réfléchir vraiment sur ses sentiments envers toi. Elle se demanderait ce qu'elle veut vraiment. C'est la seule solution pour qu'elle accepte de comprendre qu'elle tient à toi.

- Tu crois qu'elle m'aime, alors ?

- A ton avis, grand nigaud ? Après tout, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas !

James sourit un peu, et puis il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il s'éloigna de ses amis, et donna un coup de pied dans le sol. Peter l'entendit marmonner des jurons. Sirius le vit s'ébouriffer les cheveux, une habitude qu'il avait quasiment perdue, et Rémus faillit se prendre un caillou qu'il avait envoyé dans sa direction par mégarde. Mais finalement, ils l'entendirent tous murmurer :

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

* * *

Voilà ! Je voulais poster un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner, mais j'ai finalement trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour couper ! Donc dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue commence un peu à apparaître, mais elle est encore un peu légère. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Allez, je vais essayer de poster un peu (beaucoup) plus vite le prochain chapitre !

A plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre, trois mots : enfin la suite !

* * *

- Potter et Evans, vous vous mettez ensemble.

Le professeur Warrington regarda du coin de l'œil Lily qui s'apprêtait à protester.

- Miss Evans, c'est moi qui forme les groupes, alors je vous conseille de la fermer si vous ne voulez pas rester dans cette salle après les cours. De toute façon Potter et vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves, donc ce petit exercice ne pourra que vous aider à repousser vos limites !

Lily lui jeta un regard noir dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, ce qui fit rire quelques élèves, dont Ashley et Sirius. Elenwë se contenta d'un sourire et partit s'asseoir avec le jeune Serdaigle que lui avait assigné le professeur.

La rousse posa avec humeur son sac sur la table de James, espérant le faire sursauter. Mais il se contenta d'enlever ses doigts pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas écraser. Il éloigna un peu sa chaise de sa partenaire, et fit un signe de la main à une jolie Gryffondore, brune, qui le regardait en soupirant. Le visage de Lily devint aussitôt cramoisi, et elle toussota pour ramener son attention sur elle. Potter la regarda sans laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Il se leva pour aller chercher les coussins nécessaires à leur entraînement, dans l'armoire. La Gryffondore brune se leva aussitôt et alla le rejoindre en souriant, le col de la chemise largement entrouvert (en tout cas, assez pour laisser apparaître des bretelles de soutien-gorge rose fushia). James laissa glisser une main nonchalante sur ses hanches, en sachant parfaitement que Lily les observait.

Cette dernière crispa ses poings sur la table. Elle était furieuse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se força à sourire lorsque James la rejoignit, les bras chargés de coussins, et toujours sans lui avoir adressé la parole. En-dedans, elle bouillait littéralement de rage. _Ça t'amuse, de me montrer que tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dans les bras aussi facilement que cette saleté de brune ! Crois-moi, petit pote Potter, tu n'as pas fini de souffrir !_

Lily fit signe à James de se placer en face d'elle. La jeune fille se tourna vers le professeur et attendit ses instructions.

- Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez installé ces coussins tout autour de vous, je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller tous seuls. Vous n'avez qu'un but : mettre hors d'état de nuire votre adversaire ... Vous pouvez vous servir de tous les sortilèges que vous avez appris depuis votre première année ici. Seule limite : interdition ab-so-lue de blesser ou d'utiliser un sortilège dans l'intention de blesser votre adversaire ! Vous avez intérêt à respecter cette règle !

_Parfait !_ Lily retint un petit sourire de victoire. _Exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! _

Elle salua d'un geste vif James, à la manière des duellistes sorciers, et se plaça en posture de combat. Le jeune homme eut un instant l'air decontenancé, mais se reprit rapidement._J'espère qu'il n'a pas la stupide pensée de m'épargner le plus possible ! Ça gâcherait mon plaisir..._

Elle tendit sa baguette d'un geste si rapide que James n'eut pas le temps de réagir. _Incendio ! _Le sortilège informulé frappa les coussins, et en un rien de temps ils étaient réduits en petit tas de poussière. Le professeur Warrington lui lança un regard de reproche, mais il fut interrompu par un élève qui ne se souvenait plus comment délivrer son camarade du sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé.

Lily en profita pour lancer un regard rempli de colère à James. Celui-ci se ressaisit et lui lança :

- Bravo, Evans, grâce à toi, on n'a plus de coussins !

- Et alors, Potter, tu crains pour tes précieuses petites fesses ?

- Tu...

- Mais rassure-toi, tu es tellement bouffi de partout que si tu tombes, le choc sera largement amorti !

- Bouffi ? Moi ? Tu plaisantes, Evans ? Toutes les filles ne rêvent que de mon corps musclé et athlétique !

- Je voulais dire bouffi d'orgueil ! Et tu viens de m'en donner encore une fois la preuve !

- Répète un peu ce que...

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

James esquiva le sortilège d'un pas sur le côté. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et se retouva face à Lily qui le regardait d'un air décidé. Il déglutit. Il allait être obligé de riposter...

- Bloclang !

Lily prit une expression furieuse : sa langue venait de se coller au palais. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de jeter des sorts, étant une experte en sortilèges informulés. Si c'était tout ce dont était capable Potter, ce serait encore plus facile de lui donner une bonne leçon !

- Impedimenta !

James fut obligé de se servir de tous ses réflexes d'attrapeur pour l'éviter. Cependant, sa chaussure glissa sur le petit tas de cendre qui était resté là, et il tomba sur les genoux. Le second sortilège de Lily l'atteignit donc de plein fouet. Des dizaines de petits oiseaux se précipitèrent pour le griffer et lui tirer les cheveux. Le professeur Warrington fronça les sourcils, et fit un signe de la main à Lily pour lui signifier qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Elle soutint le regard de James, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. James remit en place une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, collée par la sueur. Sans rompre le contact entre leurs deux regards, il se releva. D'un geste rapide et assuré, il fit disparaître les oiseaux qui continuaient de lui tourner autour. Il s'approcha de Lily. Celle-ci semblait fascinée et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Mais soudain, son visage se transforma, et ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus que de la peur.

_- _Tarentallegra !

Lily s'était fendue en deux, et le bout de sa baguette toucha le ventre de James. Ses jambes se mirent à s'agiter de manière incontrôlable. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire de victoire. Manifestement, elle avait gagné le duel : James ne semblait plus en état de riposter.

Celui-ci réussit par miracle à se tourner vers la gauche :

- Eh Sirius ! Essaie de ne pas trop abîmer Stevenson ! Ce serait dommage, hein ?

Lily tourna la tête aussitôt dans la même direction. _Si Black avait osé ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul des cheveux de son amie..._ Elle ne vit pas James tendre sa baguette d'un geste vif, et elle ne l'entendit pas prononcer l'incantation. Le sortilège l'atteignit au bas-ventre, et elle se plia en deux.

- Ça, Potter, c'était vraiment bas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily se sentait bizarre. Elle n'avait pas mal, elle avait juste envie de dormir. Oui, dormir, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'évanouit sans avoir vu l'expression horrifiée qui était apparue sur le visage de Potter.

Lily se réveilla en sueur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait revécu son cauchemar avec Malfoy. C'était sûrement la faute de Potter. Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait eu une sorte de flash-back. Foutu Malfoy ! Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'un garçon l'approcherait, elle serait obligée de revivre tout ça ?

Elle soupira. Et puis d'abord, qui l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie ? Ça devenait une fâcheuse habitude. En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut qu'il devait être près de midi. Il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver Ashley et Elenwë dans la Grande Salle.

Lily se leva, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était aussi faible. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, et elle serait tombée par terre si des mains ne l'avaient retenue. Elle releva la tête :

- Potter ! Encore ! Tu sais ce que c'est le harcèlement ?

James la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, et lui dit d'un ton sec :

- Oh laisse tomber Evans ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, ok ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je peux savoir ?

- Le professeur Warrington m'a filé deux heures de colle; et il m'a obligé à m'excuser, c'est tout ! Alors, voilà, désolé.

Lily se tourna avec un air renfrogné vers le mur.

- Dégage, Potter. Je veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Warrington me dit de m'excuser, alors je m'excuse, voilà. Après, ce que tu fais de mes excuses, ce n'est plus mon problème.

La porte claqua, et Lily leva des yeux étonnés. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? James avait quitté l'infirmerie en coup de vent, bousculant Ashley et Elenwë qui venaient d'arriver. Celle-ci s'approcha en souriant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout, si tu veux savoir !

- Comment ça ?

- Mais rien, j'ai dit ! Il a juste fait ce que le prof lui a demandé !

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, Warrington lui a ordonné de s'excuser, tu crois que Potter y aurait pensé tout seul ?

- Mais... Warrington ne lui a rien dit du tout !

Lily la regarda d'un air perplexe, et Ashley, qui semblait furieuse, en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Potter n'était pas du tout obligé de s'excuser, il s'est même accusé de toutes les bêtises dont tu es responsable !

- Pardon ? Dont_ je _suis responsable ? Tu peux me rappeler à cause de qui j'ai été envoyée à l'infirm...

- Oh ça va ! Tu l'as bien cherché, aussi ! C'est Potter, peut-être, qui a cramé complètement les coussins ?

- Non, mais...

- Et c'est Potter, aussi, qui a enfreint le premier la règle de Warrington ? C'est lui qui a tenté délibérément de te blesser ?

- Attends un peu... Tu es de mon côté ou du sien ?

- J'essaie juste de te faire ouvrir les yeux ! Tu ne vois pas que Potter a commencé à changer ? Depuis le début de l'année, il ne t'a pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui ! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi ! Il ne s'est pas moqué parce que tu as perdu le duel ! Et il est venu s'excuser alors qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire !

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans arrière-pens...

- Mais arrête de te conduire en gamine ! Potter a changé, je te le dis. Et tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte, parce que tu as peur de ce que ça pourrait impliquer pour toi. Et dans ton coeur...

Un long silence s'installa. Elenwë ne savait pas quoi faire. Lily regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Ashley, qui commençait à éprouver des remords, crut qu'elle était vraiment en colère :

- Je suis désolée, Lily, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Je ne dirai pas que je n'ai pas pensé ce que j'ai dit, mais tu dois être fatiguée, et...

Lily l'interrompit.

- A ton avis, quel sort a utilisé Potter ?

- P... Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : quel est le sort que Potter a utilisé contre moi ?

Elenwë s'approcha avec un grand sourire et lui lança un chocogrenouille. Apparemment, Lily ne leur en voulait pas.

- Oh, je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a combiné Petrificus Totalus avec un autre sort.

- Un deuxième sort ?

- Oui, mais je suis quasiment certaine que c'est un sort qu'il a lui-même inventé.

Lily les regarda toutes les deux et s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put retenir un énorme baillement. Ashley éclata de rire et Elenwë essaya de prendre un air sévère.

- Bon ben, je crois que Miss Evans devrait aller se coucher !

- Maintenant ? Mais il est à peine une heure de l'après-midi !

- Sans blague ? Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu devais te reposer le plus possible, alors tu vas obéir !

- Je ne suis pas malade, d'abord ! Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Potter qui...

- D'après Warrington, c'était un sort tout à fait inoffensif. Il pense que ça s'est simplement ajouté à une grande fatigue !

- Mais comment peut-il...

Ashley soupira et lui balança une lettre dessus pour la faire taire.

- Tiens ! C'est arrivé pour toi ce matin. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, mais on l'a laissé en haut pour que tu aies une surprise en sortant de l'infirmerie. Donc, voilà ce que je te propose : tu te reposes, comme ça tu sors plus vite de l'infirmerie, et tu pourras découvrir ta surprise. Ça va ?

- Les filles, vous êtes...

- Dors !

Ashley et Elenwë avaient crié en même temps. Lily renonça à discuter et les regarda partir. Arrivée à la porte, Ashley se retourna et lui fit une mine sévère en agitant un doigt. Puis elle disparut. Lily se recoucha tout en mâchonnant le chocogrenouille apporté par Elenwë. Ces filles pouvaient être horriblement énervantes, mais elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver aucune meilleure amie. Elle se cala contre son oreiller et attrapa l'enveloppe beige. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? On aurait dit une sorte de papier officiel... Allez, petite Lily, ouvre-là, tu sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas le suspense ! _Elle déchira l'enveloppe, et la lettre tomba sur les draps.

_Alors, ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe,_

_Je crois bien que tu n'as pas pris mes avertissements au sérieux. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi. Pourtant, je me suis laissé dire que tu étais intelligente. Enfin, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Donc, je réitère mes... informations, de façon plus claire : ou tu convaincs tes amis -et surtout Potter- de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tu meurs. Mais attention, si tu meurs, tu ne mourras pas rapidement ! Oh non, tu verras tes amis tomber un à un. Tous. Et puis quand ce sera ton tour, Potter sera présent. Je me demande comment sera sa tête. Moi et mes... associés, on a lancé des paris. Mais de toute façon, l'essentiel sera qu'il aura envie de te venger. Et ça, ce sera extrêmement amusant. J'aime le jeu du chat et de la souris. Bref, pour conclure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : le jour où tu tomberas, tu pourras être sûre que Potter suivra dans très peu de temps._

_Ah ! J'oubliais. Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de cette lettre à qui que ce soit. Si tu le fais, nous le saurons, et... mais je crois que malgré ton minable cerveau de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as compris._

_En espérant -pour ton bien et celui de tes amis- que tu prendras la bonne décision._

Lily blêmit. L'expéditeur de la lettre paraissait vraiment sérieux. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Son premier réflexe, bien sûr, aurait été de mettre Dumbledore au courant . Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et elle ne pourrait même pas se confier à Achley et Elenwë. Deux larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle allait être obligée de se plier à leurs exigences.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais -normalement- le suivant devrait être plus dynamique et ça aurait fait un trop grand décalage. Je sais aussi que Lily a l'air d'une pleurnicheuse, mais ça va s'arranger à partir du chapitre prochain.

Merci à tous les revieweurs anonymes ou non qui me redonnent envie d'écrire !

Bon allez à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les gens ! (enfin, c'est presque sûr qu'il n'y a _pas_ de gens, et donc que je suis en train de parler toute seule. Passons). Donc, je ne vais pas m'éterniser trop longtemps, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis dé-so-lée pour ce retard une nouvelle fois. (_petite voix dans la tête _: mais vu qu'il n'y a pas de gens, ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser...)

Enfin bon bref, donc s'il y a des gens, deux mots : bonne lecture (re-petite voix dans la tête : et s'il n'y a pas de gens, c'est peut-être parce que ça ne les intéresse pas ?).

Soupir.

* * *

Lily sauta de son lit rageusement. Elle en avait vraiment marre de ne pas arrêter de pleurer. Mais où était passée la fière, courageuse, et intrépide Lily ? Si rien que pour une lettre -de menace, d'accord- elle commençait à gémir et à se cacher sous les draps, mais que diable faisait-elle à Gryffondor ? Une véritable Gryffondor aurait tout de suite commencé à imaginer des plans tous plus stupides les uns que les autres pour tenter de démasquer l'expéditeur de ces saletés de lettres ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Parfaitement. Des plans tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Enfin, peut-être qu'à la rigueur, elle pourrait enlever l'adjectif "stupide" ?

- Miss Evans, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en-dehors de votre lit ? Je croyais vous avoir for-mel-le-ment interdit de vous lever, quelque soit le prétexte !

Lily leva le nez. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Mme Pomfresh arriver.

- Euh... Je n'en ai plus envie.

- Excusez-moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas en pleine possession de vos moyens. Vous devriez aller vous recou...

- Non ! J'en ai assez de rester couchée ! Et qu'on me parle comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose bien fragile, ou une petite malheureuse qui peut éclater en sanglots à tout moment !

- Je n'ai jamais...

Lily était furieuse. Elle se mit à imiter Mme Pomfresh, d'une voix affreusement haut perchée :

- Oh, mais ma petite Lily, il faut te coucher maintenant ! C'est vrai il est déjà sept heures du soir ! Oh, non Lily, tu dois boire ta tisane, ça te fera du bien là où tu as mal ! Non, non, Lily tu ne dois pas te lever ! Imagine un peu, tu pourrais te casser un ongle !

Mme Pomfresh la regardait d'un air effaré. Lily bordait des personnes imaginaires, prenait des voix sucrées, levait le petit doigt pour verser du thé fictif dans des tasses tout aussi fictives.

- C'est assez ! Miss Evans, arrêtez-vous tout de suite !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle en avait peut-être fait un peu trop ? Maintenant, elle allait sûrement être consignée à l'infirmerie pendant au moins une semaine !

- Bien. Déguerpissez, maintenant.

- P... Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Fichez-moi le camp, et en vitesse !

Lily ramassa ses affaires sous l'œil furieux de Mme Pomfresh et, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de l'infirmerie, elle entendit "Et que je ne vous revoie plus !". Elle se permit de sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James était en train de lire un livre sur les Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch préférée, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, et s'aperçut que c'était Lily. Il se cacha derrière son livre, ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il attendit que Lily s'en aille, mais comme il n'entendait aucun bruit, il se décida à abaisser son livre.

Il recula brusquement la tête. Elle était là, son visage merveilleux à quelques centimètres de lui. _Rappelle-toi du plan ! Tu dois l'ignorer. N'oublie pas ! _Il prit rapidement un air décontracté, et se remit à lire.

- Potter !

Il releva la tête, faussement nonchalant.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

- Je... .

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse. Lily rougit et se baffa mentalement. James la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été stupide en duel, et te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi.

- Euh... Tu peux répéter une dernière fois ?

Lily se leva brusquement. Il ne fallait pas abuser, non plus ! C'était son pire ennemi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle lui lèche les pieds et qu'elle le complimente sur ses beaux yeux chocolat ? Elle se figea. _Retire ça tout de suite, Lily, qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser ça ? On parle de Potter, là, tu entends ? P.O.T.T.E.R, celui qui t'embête depuis la première année !_

- Bon ça va, Potter, tu as parfaitement entendu !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le Potter en question se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Lily serra les poings, en sentant monter une bouffée de colère. Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de remonter dans son dortoir. Elle claqua la porte.

- Non mais les filles, franchement je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Potter, il a effectivement changé ! Je viens de...

Elle se retourna. Le dortoir était vide. Lily tendit l'oreille en direction de la salle de bain. Apparemment, quelqu'un était en train de se doucher et de chanter à pleine voix des chansons de Noël. Lily sourit. Il n'y avait qu'Elenwë pour chanter "Douce Nuit" alors qu'on était fin septembre.

Fatiguée, la rouquine se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil rouge et or. Un miaulement féroce se fit entendre. Elle se releva d'un bond : quelque chose venait de lui griffer les fesses. _Une blague de Potter ? Comment aurait-il pu entrer dans le dortoir d'une fill__e ?_ Elle se retourna.

- Kitty ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle souleva le chaton, qui se mit à ronronner, et l'installa sur ses genoux. Un bruit de papier froissé attira son attention. Elle saisit du bout des doigts le papier sur lequel elle s'était assise, et se mit à le lire.

_Hugh ! Bonjour à toi, revenante !_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es revenue de l'infirmerie mais qu'Ashley et moi ne sommes pas là. Donc, pour tout te dire rapidement (Ashley s'est encore réveillée très tard ce matin, et on est un peu en retard ! Enfin, de toute façon, c'est comme d'habitude, non ?), ta mère a été avertie de ton énième passage à l'infirmerie (tu pourrais faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier, tu ne crois pas ?). Et elle a décidé de t'envoyer ton chat -Kitty, c'est ça ?- parce qu'apparemment elle ne supportait pas trop bien ton départ (le chat, pas ta mère !). Il va sans dire que... Ouh là, on est vraiment en retard ! Faut qu'on y aille ! On discutera plus tard. Bisous._

_Elenwë_

_P.S : Je te conseille de ne pas t'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge et or, apparemment ton chat y a élu domicile ! _

Lily reposa le papier au moment où son amie sortait enfin de la salle de bain. Elle toussota.

- Hum hum, très classe, le peignoir !

Elenwë portait en effet un peignoir jaune délavé, qui semblait avoir appartenu à sa grand-mère. Elle se retourna d'un coup sec et fondit sur Lily.

- Lily ! Tu es là, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va. Tu sais quoi ?

- Ben non...

- Oh, ça va, je sais bien que tu n'es pas dans ma tête !

- Tu disais ?

- Euh... Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah oui. Tu aurais mieux fait de mettre ton papier un peu plus en vue !

- Mon papier ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es assise sur le chat !

Lily la regarda avec ses yeux verts qui pétillaient. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui demander :

- Mais... Et Ashley ? Elle... n'est pas dans la salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je prenais ma douche ! Tu crois que j'invite Ashley à venir me regarder pendant que je me douche ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily allait plaisanter, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à toute allure, claquant contre le mur dans un bruit infernal. De surprise, elle sursauta en se renversant en arrière, et le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise bascula brusquement. Lily se retrouva par terre, et le fauteuil lui tomba dessus, la recouvrant complètement. Kitty miaula de colère et sauta sur le lit d'Ashley alors que Lily était toujours coincée sous le fauteuil.

- Elenwë ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Ah la la, je suis tellement heureuse !

Lily tendit l'oreille. Apparement, c'était Ashley qui venait de rentrer. Elle allait appeler ses amies à l'aide, mais Ashley l'en empêcha. Elle s'était calmée un tout petit peu, et avait pris un air sérieux :

- Mais attention, hein ! Pas un mot de tout ceci à notre chère amie Lily ! Tu sais qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre...

Ladite chère amie ouvrit la bouche, mais Ashley se remit à sautiller. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre en se tordant les mains. Ses mèches blondes s'agitaient et s'enroulaient autour de ses oreilles.

- Ahhh, tout me semble beau, aujourd'hui ! Tu avais déjà remarqué que les arbres sont aussi verts ? Le ciel est tellement bleu ! Oh, regarde ! Des Scroutts à pétard ! Qu'ils sont mignons ! Et... et ça, on aurait dit le calmar géant, là, dans le lac ! Il avait l'air très gentil ! Et ses écailles scintillaient comme des pierres précieuses ! Ah la la c'était magnifique ! Même maintenant qu'il vient de tirer cette Poufsouffle dans le lac ! Je crois qu'il veut jouer avec elle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Elenwë ?

Elenwë ne semblait pas en penser grand chose, et la seule question qu'elle se posait était : _Faut-il interner Ashley tout de suite ou dans deux minutes ? _Ashley ne s'aperçut même pas que son amie la contemplait avec des yeux ronds, non, elle s'approcha du fauteuil et se remit à pousser des petits cris de joie :

- Regarde, regarde, Elenwë, même le fauteuil s'est renversé de joie à mon arrivée !

Lily choisit ce moment pour enfin se redresser. Elle lança d'un ton très calme :

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt de peur ?

Ashley poussa un dernier cri, de surprise, celui-là. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et réussit à la rouvrir.

- Tu... Mais... mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lily ?

- Oh, mais si tu ne veux pas de ta _chère amie_, je peux m'en aller, tu sais. Par contre, ne recommence pas à crier, s'il te plaît, ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Non, non... ce n'est pas ce que je... Reste, je n'ai pas voulu...

- Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt la raison de cette si bonne humeur ?

-Euh... J'ai...

Ashley était rouge de honte. Ce qu'elle réussit à prononcer foudroya les deux amies.

- J'ai... embrassé Sirius Black, tout à l'heure.

- Tu as QUOI ?

- Hum... Pas la peine de vous fâcher les filles... J'ai, euh, embrassé Sirius Black.

- Sur la bouche ?

- A ton avis, Elenwë ? Connaissant Ashley. Non, la bonne question qu'il faut se poser, c'est : vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

Lily avait répondu d'un ton indifférent. Elle se détourna et tourna le dos à Ashley qui semnblait éperdue. La rousse masqua un petit sourire. Il était évident qu'Ashley craignait sa réaction.

- Oui. Oui, je sors avec Sirius Black. Mais ça ne change rien du tout, Lily ! Tu n'as rejeté aucun des garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie jusqu'à présent ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Hum hum. Tu as sûrement oublié que Sirius est le meilleur ami de James. N'est-ce pas Lily ?

Lily pencha la tête de côté. Elenwë souriait également et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil._ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris que tu ne fais que taquiner Ashley ! _Des mèches flamboyantes se refermèrent comme un rideau autour du visage de Lily. Seules ses épaules semblaient se secouer, comme si elle retenait un fou rire. Mais Ashley ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Elle réfléchit deux secondes.

- Lily...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, si... si... tu ne peux pas le supporter...

La rouquine allait la couper, pour lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais Ashley la coupa.

- Non, non, laisse moi finir. Tu ne peux pas le supporter, hein ? A cause de Potter ?

- Ashley, je...

- Bon, tant pis. De toute façon ça n'aurait pas duré. J'y vais.

Ashley se leva. Lily et Elenwë se lancèrent un regard interloqué, puis se décidèrent à courir derrière leur amie. Lily la retint en lui attrapant le bras.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Mais... Je vais casser.

- Quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Lâche-moi, je vais rompre avec Sirius. Je lui dirais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ? Tu es folle amoureuse de lui depuis notre première année !

- Tu ne le supportes pas, pas plus que Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

- Attends... Tu serais prête à sacrifier ton amour pour Sirius, pour... moi ?

- Si c'était pour Elenwë, je l'aurais fait aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé, et referma la porte du dortoir. Elle serra Ashley dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille toute la vérité. Ashley ouvrit des yeux ronds et serra à son tour Lily dans ses bras. Elenwë souriait. Aucune d'elles ne se préoccupait de savoir si elle avaient l'air de grosses nunuches, à se faire des câlins et tout. Elles n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la salle de sortilèges de Filius Flitwick.

- Bon, sortez vos baguettes ! Aujourd'hui vous allez essayer de colorer les plumes sur votre table en différentes couleurs. Les consignes sont écrites au tableau. Vous pouvez commencer.

Lily prit un air concentré et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mais au moment où elle allait essayer de lancer le sortilège, Ashley fit tomber sa plume. Lily lui lança un regard noir et se pencha pour la ramasser.

- Ashley, si jamais tu as l'idée de faire ce à quoi je penses que tu penses, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Ashley lui fit un sourire innocent, mais dès que Lily se fut complètement baissée, elle lui maintint la tête sous la table. La réponse ne se fit pas entendre : Lily commença à lui griffer les mains. Ashley sourit à nouveau et fit mine de sursauter.

- Hein ? Oh, bonjour, professeur Flitwick ! Non,non, je ne sais pas où est Lily. Elle doit sûrement explorer les profondeurs de... son génie. Ou de ma bêtise.

Lily paniqua. Si Flitwick la voyait ainsi, elle et Ashley serait sûrement punies. Elle griffa plus fort les mains de son tortionnaire. Celle-ci se baissa et chuchota d'un ton narquois :

- Oh, pauvre petite Lily, elle a l'air d'apprécier les blagues, mais pas quand c'est elle qui les subit !

- Relâche-moi tout de suite !

- Hum ? Oh, d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux !

Ashley remit une mèche derrière son oreille, et poussa Lily. La rousse bascula, déséquilibrée, et fit une roulade sur le sol avant d'atterrir en petit tas aux pieds de...

- Oh non ! Potter ?

- Lily ? Ça a l'air marrant de jouer à saute-mouton, je peux venir ?

- Non !

- Eh bien tant pis, alors. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Il enjamba le corps de Lily en lui glissant :

- Je serais toi, je me relèverai, Flitwick va revenir d'une minute à l'autre...

Lily sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds. Elle fusilla du regard les quelques élèves qui la contemplaient d'un air intéressé, pour ne pas dire moqueur, et retourna s'asseoir en vitesse à côté d'Ashley. Sans la regarder, elle marmonna :

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Il est où, Flitiwick ?

Une voix masculine lui répondit.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, Evans, je crois qu'il est parti chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Tiens, le voilà.

- Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Disons que j'ai profité de l'absence momentanée de notre cher professeur pour rendre visite à ma petite amie. Bon, je vous quitte les filles, je ne peux pas abandonner Jamesie plus longtemps !

- Pardon ? Jamesie ?

Sirius chuchota à l'oreille de Lily, sur un ton de conspirateur :

- Oui, c'est le surnom préféré de James ! Ne t'empêches pas de l'utiliser...

Lily le regarda partir avec des yeux ronds. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle allait l'utiliser ! Tout pour rendre notre cher Potter... hum, comment dire... hors de lui...

* * *

Et hop ! Un p'tit chapitre de plus ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu...

A la prochaine, les gens !

P.S : Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander des reviews ?


End file.
